LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) occupies an important position in the field of flat panel display because of its advantages of small weight, small thickness, low power consumption, high brightness and high display quality etc. The LCD includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a backlight source etc. The array substrate is disposed between the opposite substrate and the backlight source, and both the opposite substrate and the array substrate are provided with polarization plates. For example, the polarization plates are metal wire grid polarization plates.